But I Still Love You, Ally
by kaykay214
Summary: Austin and Ally have hit the rocks. When new people come into their life, will they be able to fight through their problems? Or will they crumble and fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I've kinda seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth for a while… School and sports pretty much took over what little of a life I have… Anyways… I've decided to write a sequel to ****_Because, Ally, I Love You _****since everyone really seemed to like it. It's been a while so I apologize if I'm a little rusty…**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Austin walks into the Sonic Boom and smiles at me. For some reason the room just doesn't light up the way it used to. His eyes don't either as he slowly makes his way to where I'm standing behind the counter.

"Hey babe," he says, kissing my cheek. The rush of emotions I used to feel just doesn't come.

"Hey," I reply almost awkwardly, and unfortunately he notices.

"Is everything alright?" he asks, his eyes finally filled with something: worry.

In my head I'm screaming, "No! I don't know what's going on!" but out loud I only mutter a, "Yes, of course."

"Okay," he says disbelievingly. "I'll be up in the practice room."

I mutter an, "Okay," as he reaches over the counter and squeezes my hand gently, reassuring me. I always liked how he could make me feel a little better without even knowing what was wrong.

It was 7 months ago that he asked me a single question that changed both of our lives and caused not one, but multiple heartbreaks. However, it also produced a love song that was at the top of the charts in 30 countries, two albums worth of music, and some of the happiest moments of my life.

About a month ago, everything started to change. Austin seemed to have lost his romantic touch. He just doesn't go out of his way to do things for me anymore. Most of the time, it's like he's not even trying to make me happy, or doesn't even pretend to care about what I say. Aside from the occasional argument, our relationship now is almost boring.

I try to pretend everything is still okay, even though in the back of my head I know it's not. I laugh at his jokes even though he hasn't gotten me flowers since our 5 month anniversary. I sing our old songs even though our words for new ones have run dry. I kiss him even though I can't remember the last time we went on a date.

Two weeks ago, on our 7 month anniversary, I realized he'd forgotten the date. I spent the morning getting ready for the lunch he had set up reservations to. All afternoon I waited for him to come. He never did. The next day, I found out he didn't even know when we had started dating.

And yet he thinks it's my fault things aren't going well. At least I'm still trying.

The store is empty so I just start to cry. I can't think of anything else to do. I go to run upstairs when Dez comes running down.

Now, Dez is not a serious person at all, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a heart. He comes around the counter and wraps his long, lanky arms around me, making "shh" noises. He seems to already know why I'm crying without even asking.

A couple minutes later, I pull away, and he asks what's wrong. I tell him exactly what I've been thinking all this time.

"Sometimes, I'm not even really sure he still loves me."

And he embraces me as I start to cry again.

**Austin's POV**

Ally could be dead and I wouldn't have known it, from the look in her eyes when I walked in. The happiness that used to spill over her edges has long since simmered down. She looks more excited in history class.

I kiss her cheek but the sparks just don't come off anymore. They died a while ago too. I don't know why I even try anymore.

She doesn't sound right, but she doesn't tell me what's wrong. Two months ago, I would've been upset with her from hiding things from me, but now I'm almost used to it. She's completely closed herself up, and I can't seem to open her again.

When I get to the practice room, I want to punch the wall. Throw something. But I know I can't. Then she'll hear me and come running up here, asking what's wrong. Then she'd see the tear in my eyes and I would tell her that I didn't know what was wrong, and that's what was wrong. I'd tell her I didn't know what was happening to us.

Two weeks ago, she forgot our anniversary. I went to her house at noon to bring her to lunch, and she wasn't even home. I tried to call her but her phone went straight to voicemail. I waited on her doorstep for over an hour, just waiting for her to come back. Later that night, I found out she had been shopping with Trish. And two days later, she comes yelling at me, telling me how she waited all day and never let me get a word in. When she brought it up again the next day, I told her that I must've forgotten the day we started dating.

She makes me so angry now. No matter how hard I try, she is just never happy. How do you read a book with only half the pages? Sing a song with music but no lyrics? Have a relationship with one person trying?

The doorknob turns and in the moment I think it's her I try to gather myself together. But in walks Dez and Trish, arguing about who knows what. In the 7 months I've known they liked each other, none of them have made a move once. So, we're all stick stuck with the bickering.

"I told you he would be in here. How does it feel to have me know Austin better than his own best friend?" Trish is practically screaming.

"I thought it was time for his pancake break," Dez replies softly, about to cry.

"Well it sure looks like he could use one right now," she says, studying Austin's face. "What's wrong?"

And that's when I started crying. All hope that maybe everything was okay and I was just imagining things was gone. I sat down on the piano bench and when my head came into contact with the keys it made one big loud noise. I didn't even care.

Trish, on the other hand, cared an awful lot. She tried to call for Ally but I told her not to, that I didn't want her to see me like this. A wreck. A disappointment.

And she held me like I was a child and she was my mother. And Dez went downstairs to distract Ally if she tried to come up. I was so lucky to have such good friends.

After around an hour I started to calm down a little. My sobs turned into small sniffles. Trish stopped running a hand through my messy hair and asked again what was wrong.

I told her the first thing that came to my mind.

"Sometimes, I'm not really sure she still loves me."

And I cover my face as I start crying again.

* * *

**Well guys… What do you think? I would appreciate it if you left me suggestions and reviews! I have a general idea of how the story will go, but I am always open to new ideas! I'll update as soon as I get a chance. I love y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies! I would have posted sooner but Fanfiction was down.. I didn't get as many views/reviews as I would have hoped for.. But that's okay! A new character will be introduced at the end, and I'm sure most of you will be able to guess who it is... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Austin," Trish sighed sadly, "I think you're getting the wrong idea here. Why are you even thinking that?"

I should have asked Dez to stay up here. She didn't know my side of the story, only hers. Ally's. And I was stupid for thinking she would really be on my side. She is Ally's best friend, after all. She can only see things from her point of view.

"Just leave," I spit out angrily.

"Okay, what did I do?" she lashed out, feeling the need to defend herself.

"It's not like you're going to take my side anyways. You're _her_ friend," I said, hopefully not showing how surprised I am by how disgusted I sound when I spoke of the girl I'm supposed to love.

"Fine. I don't have to put up with this," she yelled, "But don't blame me when she dumps you. Let me know when you pull your head out your behind and can think about someone other than yourself."

Then she slammed the door, mumbling in Spanish, probably cursing at me. The fact that she had just left me and I had no clue what she was saying made me even more mad than before, almost furious. Why was everyone always against me? Why was I always the Big Bad Wolf? And why did everyone always have to make me feel so stupid?

I turned around and took out my frustrations on the nearest wall. However, I realized it was not my best idea when my arm did not seem to want to come back out of it.

"Trish?" I called out nervously.

"Cállate. Todavía estoy enojada contigo," she said back.

"Yo no hablo español!" I yelled.

"¡Qué pena!"

"¡Por favor!" I plead, "I need help."

"What?" she shrieks as she comes busting through the door again. However, this time upon seeing me, she starts laughing.

"It's not funny," I pout, my shoulders slouching.

"That's what you get for being an idiot," she snickers.

Then she comes over and starts to break off some of the wall surrounding my bicep, and finally I am able to slip out. But moments after, I hear small, light footsteps running up the stairs. Footsteps that could only belong to one person.

"Wait," Dez cries desperately as Ally walks through the door.

"I can explain!" I shout quickly.

**Ally's POV**

Dez is still holding me when Trish comes stomping down the stairs, sounding like a herd of elephants. From upstairs I hear Austin call her.

"Cállate. Todavía estoy enojada contigo," she yells, still on the stairs.

Now, Trish rarely speaks in Spanish, mainly because her parents like it when she does and she's going through this rebellious period. But, back to the point, the only time she does is when she is extremely angry. So angry that even I, her best friend, am terrified to even look at her for her look could kill.

I pull away from Dez and begin to approach her when I hear a muffled reply from Austin, though I can't quite understand it from my standpoint.

"¡Qué pena!" she shouts, shrugging her shoulders.

"Trish, what's going on?" I ask.

"¡Por favor! I need help," comes from behind the door of the Practice Room.

"One second," she says with a big smile, all too syrupy-sweet for Trish.

I start to walk up the stairs, but Dez rushes up and blocks my path, telling me I can't go up there. When I ask why, he makes up some crazy story about Austin fighting off a bear that Trish put in the room because she was mad at him for eating her cookies. But when I hear laughter, I raise my eyebrows and manage to push past the redhead.

"Wait," he yelps one last time before I push open the door. And boy, do I regret it.

Austin is standing by the wall, a six-inch wide hole next to him. "I can explain," rushes out of his mouth, but I can only stand there with my mouth gaping open.

There is no explanation. Austin has always been so well-tempered and gentle, definitely not the type to punch a hole in the wall. I've never once had to worry about him being violent. What if I had been in the room? Would he have hurt me?

"Who are you?" I whisper.

I run out of the room before he has a chance to answer. I hear him call my name, ask me to wait, beg me to let him explain. I tell him to lock up the store when he leaves, not even stopping to turn around and look at him. Hoping he'll get the message, I leave the store with no plan of returning until the next day, when he's gone.

I make my way to the ice cream stand in the food court, and get some cookie dough ice cream. Hopefully, he won't think to come this way. Knowing him, he probably isn't looking for me anyways. The tears threaten to make an appearance again when a boy my age walks to my table.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" he asks. He has a thick southern accent. You don't hear that often in Miami. You hear a lot of "dude" and "bro", but rarely "ma'am". He sounds very...polite. I like it.

"I… I don't know," I sigh, only giving in because of that dang accent.

"Well you're more than welcome to tell me. I'm a great listener," he says with a smile. "May I take a seat?"

I hesitate a beat.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt."

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Again, leave reviews and let me know how I can improve or any of your ideas! I'll try to update daily! Thanks loves!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reading! Here's Chapter 3! **

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Oh, by the way, my name's Gavin," the boy says, extending his large hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you," I answer, hoping the smile I'm forcing looks friendly. It's not forced because of Gavin. He seems like a really great guy, and his country accent is to die for. However, those tears are still fighting to get out, and I don't think they'll be letting u soon.

"And you are…" he starts, laughing easily.

"Oh, right. I'm Ally," I say as my cheeks start to turn pink. It's a miracle a have a boyfriend in the first place. Then again, look where we're at right now…

"So what's on your mind, Miss Ally?" he asks sincerely. Even though I know nothing about him but his first name, I feel like I can trust him.

I tell him about Austin, about everything we've been through and how much he means to me. God, he let me talk for hours, starting at the day I met him and ending at this very moment. And he would talk every once in a while, add a comment or some little story that he could relate it to, but mainly he just listened. And maybe the fact that he just sat there and listened to me contently was what made him so interesting to me, so unique. Lord knows Austin couldn't even sit still that long…

He was so…kind. So different from every other guy I had met. Dallas may have been super sweet, but even he couldn't listen to me talk and talk and talk. Eventually, he would tune me out, think his own thoughts, as if he couldn't do both.

But Gavin really took my words into account. And he actually thought about it, and attempted to tell me the truth in a way he wouldn't hurt me. He was a lot more considerate than any of the other boys I've met. Heck, maybe even more considerate than most girls.

And when I said that I was an up-and-coming singer/songwriter, he told me he sung as well. He had been playing the piano since he was four, and was already being looked at by the same college that wanted me: Julliard.

And after talking music with him, he just seemed to be getting better and better. As if there were nothing you could go wrong with him. Almost as if he were perfect…

"Well," he started once I finished nearly 3 hours after we had originally started talking, "It's almost 10 o'clock. Which means the mall is going to close soon. Which means we're gonna have to get out of here. It was real nice talkin' with ya though."

"Oh," I sighed. I mean, I enjoyed his company, but was I really disappointed he was going to leave?

"Unless," he smiled, "You'd like to come with me."

"Well where are you going?"

"There's this party a buddy of mine is throwing up the street from my house. I was gonna go, and you're more than welcome to come too. I don't drink, just so ya know. And if we get bored or it's too rowdy, we can always head back to my house."

It sounded like kind of dangerous territory, on the verge of cheating. However, he never said I was going as his date. So what harm can be done, really?

"Yeah, I'll go."

And with that, he held out his arm, which I took in mine, and we headed to his car.

**Austin's POV**

After she left, I just stood there in shock. I wanted to cry but I couldn't; I felt too numb. I was incapable of feeling anything. For an entire hour I just watched the door. I guess in the back of my head I thought she would come back through them, kiss me, tell me how much she loved me. But she never did.

Once that hour had gone by, Dez came over and shook me gently by his shoulder, as if trying to wake me up.

"Would ice cream make you feel better?"

I silently nodded.

He proceeded to somewhat lead me to the food court, for I was still in a daze. And there, sitting at one of the outside tables was my Ally Dawson, and some stranger across from her.

Whoever it was, they were definitely male, and was letting her talk the entire time. I noticed every so often that he would jump in and say something, and she would either laugh or grab his hand comfortingly.

Grab his hand.

And smile at him.

As if he were the one she should be doing that with.

I was beyond infuriated and completely heartbroken. Maybe even turning slightly green. I told Dez we would have to sit here. Watch her. Observe from afar what kind of relationship she and this stranger had or were forming.

And so I sat there. For two long hours. Watched her talk animatedly. She was enjoying herself. I could tell. But she should be enjoying herself with me. And here I was, about ten tables away, practically spying on her. Which I shouldn't have to be doing, considering she's _my_ girlfriend.

And at the end of those two hours, the worst thing of all happened. I only heard part of it; the other people at the other tables were somewhat noisy. He invited her to a party, and something about that not working out and they could go to his house. Was he asking _my_ girlfriend on a date?

I expected her to say no. Go into the whole "you're great, but I love my boyfriend" speech. Even though I had my doubts about her feelings towards me, some string of hope was still intact.

But she said yes.

And they headed to his car.

A single word could have just ruined our entire relationship.

Just like a single question started it.

And a single sentence might end it.

The final string had broken.

I had lost all hope for Ally.

* * *

**So... What does everyone think of Gavin? Trying to decide if he should end up being a good guy or a bad guy... And what do you think Austin will do next? Again, leave reviews! Thanks lovelies! **


End file.
